Love at First Sight
by Niallfornandos
Summary: Part of the EreJean kink meme. I do not take credit for the idea. What if instead of Jean falling in love with Mikasa at first sight, he falls for the hot-headed Eren Jaeger the moment he lays eyes on him? Stuttering and blushing like crazy ensues, that's what.


Jean had never encountered anyone like Eren Jaeger before. He couldn't quite put his finger on the reason why, though. Maybe it was the way his Caribbean green eyes shimmered when he spoke, determination and anger seething in his voice. Maybe it was the way his nose adorably scrunched when he furrowed his brows, or maybe it was the way that he smiled. Even though he did so rarely, whenever the boy bared his teeth in joy or delight, Jean's heart melted at the sight. He was an angel. An angry, stubborn one at that, but an angel no less.

He had first seen Eren during line up, after he had been confronted harshly. After getting up and brushing himself off, Jean took a closer look at him. The brunette stood firmly, angry eyes staring forward continuously. He hadn't known why, but for some reason, he felt his cheeks heat up suddenly. Yet he dismissed it quickly, turning forward before getting in trouble again.

Even as they marched back to their cabins to change into more comfortable clothing, he couldn't peel his eyes off of Eren. From his cabin not too far away, Jean had watched Eren for a moment, smiling and speaking to the others, before nonchalantly continuing his conversation with the others on their porch.

After everyone had gathered in the lunch hall later that day, Jean sat next to Marco, his best friend. They had befriended each other quickly after meeting, and the two could relate to one another easily. Already, they felt as though they trusted each other enough to tell the other secrets. But that still hadn't prepared Jean to react when Marco found him staring at a certain somebody.

Jean shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. Ever since he had discovered where Eren sat, over there with that blonde-haired boy and raven-haired girl, his eyes hadn't left him. Marco noticed where the distracted teen's eyes stayed glued.

"...Jean." Marco said, suddenly snapping Jean out of it. He shook his shoulder to gain his full attention. "Jean, why do you keep staring at Eren over there?" A smile spread across his freckled face.

Jean lowered his fork, cheeks turning beet red. "I-I'm not looking at him! I was looking at Mikasa..." he grumbled, turning away from Marco.

Marco grinned more slyly now. "Right. Mikasa is two seats away from Eren. I know who you were looking at." He chuckled quietly. "You like him, don't you?"

If it were possible, Jean's cheeks reddened even more. "No!" he whined, intimidation and embarrassment found in his voice. "I do not have a crush on Eren Jaeger, Marco." He rolled his eyes, obviously flustered.

"You can tell me, you know. I wouldn't care! In fact, I think it would be quite adorable, you liking Eren." Marco giggled, his cheeks turning a bit pink also.

Jean glared at him for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. He didn't make eye contact as he spoke suddenly. "A-Alright...So I might like Jaeger a little bit." he ground out. "Happy now?"

Marco's smile widened. "You should compliment him! Tell him you like his eyes or something."

Jean's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? Dammit, it's not that easy, Marco!"

"Whelp, I know that, but what are you going to lose?"

"My dignity..."

Marco sighed, still smiling as the bell outside rang. "Well, lunch is ending. Better head back."

Everyone rose from their seats, heading toward the door. As Eren stood up and walked away, Jean suddenly felt a shock of courage rack through his body.

He breathed out nervously. "You've got nothing to lose, Jean. Go for it."

He picked up his pace, watching Eren until he finally reached him before the boy headed out. He took the shorter boy's sleeve and tugged it hesitantly, like a small child. As Eren turned to Jean confusedly, he suddenly felt all that courage diminish in a second.

"Jean?" Eren said, his blue eyes sparkling, causing Jean's cheeks to flush. "You need something?"

Even though he could feel Marco's eyes glued to his back, he began to ramble to the other boy. "So...uh y-you've got a lot of guts, I can tell."

He now fully had Eren's attention.

"A-And...uh...Y-You have really pretty eyes. They're very cute..." Jean ground out, all the blood rushing to his face as he did so.

Eren looked at Jean for a moment, obviously confused, before smiling very lightly, his eyes warm and amused. It was as if the all of the anger he always had plastered on his face melted away. "Thank you." he said, still smiling, before turning and heading out the door.

Jean scratched the back of his head awkwardly, clenching his teeth. He had been internally screaming the whole time. God, that Jaeger was adorable.

Marco lay a hand on Jean's shoulder, laughing to himself a bit. "You see? That wasn't so bad."

Jean was still blushing like crazy.

Afterwards, later that night, he would boast to Marco and the other boys in his cabin about how he had totally gotten Eren Jaeger to smile at him, and how he had fearlessly flirted with the boy, Marco smiling and sighing all the while.


End file.
